To Save Us Tim Burton 9 3&4 X OC Alexis10
by destinycopley13
Summary: Alexis was always gifted ever since her birth. For Alexis her life has never been easy. But what will happen she is found by the scientist only remembering bits and pieces of her life before the scientist? What will happen when she meets 3&4? What will happen? Read on to find out. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC DESCRIPTION AND MAKING THIS STORY!
1. Meeting Alexis

Scroll past for first chapter and go to Wattpad account destinycopley13 for clothing and pics

* * *

Alexis/10 Stitchpunk form

Name: 10 but will also go by Alexis due to having traveled with some wolves before she was found 5 and the twins

Gender: Female

Age: Same as the twins

Species: Stitchpunk/Wolf shifter

Alias/title: To save us

Job: Protector/ Scout

Eye color: Silver optics with purple in them

Hair type, length, and color: Very light blonde hair that is made up of very soft fur

Fabric type: French Terry it's a very soft fabric made from natural cotton

Have a opening: Yes has one on her side that extends across her front it is one of those little metal barely noticeable type opening piece types

Fabric color: Light tan

Alexis's voice: Dove Cameron

Height: Just a bit shorter than the twins

Looks: Pic above far as her stitching and stuff

Clothes when they met her which was before they met 9:

Clothes after they met her:

Alexis's theme in stitchpunk form: Call me Fighter

Alexis and Twins's theme song: Somebody to die for

Powers: Ice powers and can shift to a wolf and stitchpunk at will

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Weapons: Powers and her wolf form

Skills: A very skilled fighter

Specialties: Fighting, dancing, drawing, and singing

Fears: Losing those closest to her

Hobbies: Singing, dancing, watching the sunset, drawing, and taking walks

Likes: Drawing, singing, and helping others

Dislikes: People who judge others before getting to know them

Good habits: Is the type of person never to back down when knowing something is not right and is always willing to fight for others

Bad habits: Can be very no trusting and at times aggressive if provoked enough

Favorite place: Near the library

Favorite time of day: Night

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, very powerful, very agile, very swift, protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, can be stubborn, fearless, dependable, forgiving, selfless, quiet, out going around friends, timid, polite, very beautiful, smart ass, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: 3 and 4

Closest friend out of everyone: 3 and 4

Close friends: 2, 3,4,5,6, and 7

Best friends: 2 acts more like a care taker for her,3,4,5 acts like an older brother,6 acts like a protective brother especially when 5 or 2 are not around,7, and 9

Friends: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8, and 9

Life story: Alexis was born in the mountains with her mother and her father. She is the only one of her litter. Her parents and pack both were killed when she was very young. Thanks to her mother she survived the slaughter and ended up being taken in by a winged wolf named Sky only to loose her as well before later being found unconscious by the scientist in the woods. He saw her as a way to help his creations and enabled her soul into a stitchpunk with her keeping her wolf abilities as well as switching to punk and wolf form at will. Ever since Alexis has been on her own but ended meeting 7 and the others during a war and helped them get to safety and has stayed with them since.

* * *

Alexis/10 Wolf Form

Name: Alexis/10

Gender: Female

Age: Same as the twins

Species: Stitchpunk/Wolf shifter

Alias/title: To save us

Job: Protector/ Scout

Accessories: Blue feather behind right see which was given to her by 6

Eyes: Violet purple

Looks: Pic above

Fur: Solid white with a silver undercoat above solid white with silver

Alexis's voice: Dove Cameron

Alexis's theme song in wolf form: A fighter

Alexis and the twin's theme song: Somebody to die for

Powers: Ice powers and can shift to a wolf and stitchpunk at will

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell and also can shrink wolf self down to the size of the stitchpunks

Fears: Afraid of losing those closest to

Weapons: Powers, teeth, and claws

Skills: A very skilled and deadly fighter

Favorite place: Near the library

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and wise and or fighting tricky and sneaky

Specialties: Fighting, hunting, running, and howling

Hobbies: Howling and taking walks

Favorite time of day: Night and dawn

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, very powerful, very agile, very swift, protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, can be stubborn, fearless, dependable, forgiving, selfless, quiet, out going around friends, timid, polite, very beautiful, smart ass, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: 3 and 4

Closest friend out of everyone: 3 and 4

Close friends: 2, 3,4,5,6, and 7

Best friends: 2 acts more like a care taker for her,3,4,5 acts like an older brother,6 acts like a protective brother especially when 5 or 2 are not around,7, and 9

Friends: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8, and 9

Life story: Alexis was born in the mountains with her mother and her father. She is the only one of her litter. Her parents and pack both were killed when she was very young. Thanks to her mother she survived the slaughter and ended up being taken in by a winged wolf named Sky only to loose her as well before later being found unconscious by the scientist in the woods. He saw her as a way to help his creations and enabled her soul into a stitchpunk with her keeping her wolf abilities as well as switching to punk and wolf form at will. Ever since Alexis has been on her own but ended meeting 7 and the others during a war and helped them get to safety and has stayed with them since.

* * *

Chapter 1 Meeting Alexis

Later as Alexis is running trying to find cover from the fighting between man and machine she soon spots two stitchpunks looking similar to her are in danger from being crushed be a machine before she then runs over and knocks all three of them out of the way.

"Who are you?" The elder one asks.

"Don't worry about that now. Are there others like you? We need to get to safety quickly." Alexis says as a white female stichpunk comes over and helps the elder one with the injured stitchpunk before she gestures for Alexis to follow them over to a group of stitchpunks.

"Quickly under here."a male stitchpunk says as the four run over and get under the helmet with them.

"Thank you for helping us back there." The elder stitchpunk says kindly as Alexis gives him a soft smile.

"Not a problem but this isn't the place we should be discussing a thank you at." Alexis says causing the rest of the group to look at her.

"Who is she?" A male stitchpunk says seeming to be the leader.

"She saved 2 and 5. Right now though she is correct we should find shelter. We can discuss more about her later." The white female says as their leader looks at Alexis and sighs.

"Fine. Everyone follow me." The leader says as everyone begins to follow him.


	2. Meeting 9

One morning as Alexis is walking through the hall she soon spots something sneaking out and sees it's 5.

"Hmm." Alexis says as she watches him run off.

*Timeskip*

"Well I see you brought back a new friend." Alexis says as she catches 5 sneaking it with a new stitchpunk and scares him in doing so.

"Ah! Alexis where did you come from?" 5 asks.

"Come on 5. Your as bad as 2 is sometimes when it comes to cases like these. So who is he?" Alexis asks as she walks over to 5 examining the unconscious stitchpunk as he places him on a table.

"I don't know. Look 10 can you please just keep this for now? Just till I figure out a little more what to do." 5 says.

"Alright 5 I won't say anything. Look I'm going to find 6. I wanted to speak with him about something." Alexis says knowing 5 means well in wanting to help.

"Is something been bothering you?" 5 asks.

"Oh uh no. It's just something I've been pondering and 6 is the only person who I've really talked about it with so I'd rather discuss with him." Alexis says.

"Alright then just be careful." 5 says.

"Will do." Alexis says as she walks off.

*Timeskip*

"Well I see your ok." Alexis says seeing the new stitchpunk with 1, 8, and 5 as 1 is explaining things to him.

"You knew about this 10. Do you have any idea how dangerous the emptiness is?" 1 asks as he walks over to Alexis.

"I do but you had best knock off that superior tone. Your nor 8 have control over me like the others so unless you want to remember why it is I go and come as I please here you had better remember to whom it is you are speaking. I don't fear you and I never will and you would do best to remember it." Alexis says as she growls slightly causing 1 and 8 both to give her a dirty look.

"Who are you?" The new stitchpunk asks.

"My name is Alexis but my number on my arm says 10. I go by both but some have their preferences on what they call me by. Nice to meet you." Alexis says kindly.

"10 you would be wise to not make the same mistakes 2 did. And 9 you would be wise to heed my words. Your still new to this world and have yet to see all of its dangers. Now go to the watch tower and take our guest with you." 1 says as 5 goes over to 9 before he walks away from them.


	3. Losing 2 and Finding 7

"5 I changed my mind. I wanna talk with you as we-" Alexis then cuts herself off once she reaches the tower as she soon finds that 5 and 9 are nowhere in sight and sees the map is gone. Alexis then shifts to her small wolf form and begins to sniff around before getting their scents.

"Oh where did you two go now?" Alexis says as she begins following the scent before easily sneaking out of the building as she starts tracking the two stitchpunks.

*Timeskip*

"Why on earth would you guys be following the beast? Oh no. Please don't let that thing haven taken them!" Alexis shouts as she comes to a tunnel before hearing a scream and immediately running into it before coming to an opening and seeing the beast is dead but 2 drop to the floor as 5, 7, and 9 gather around his lifeless body.

"2!" Alexis shouts as she goes running over getting the others attention.

"Alexis!? Where did you come from?" 5 asks.

"What happened?" Alexis asks sadly sounding as if on the verge of tears.

"You know sometimes i wish you would remember to be scared. You shouldn't of come out here." 5 says.

"Yea and you guys shouldn't be out here either so cut it with the over protectiveness at the moment. We have other things to worry about." Alexis says.

"Like what? 2 is already gone from that machine." 5 says bitterly.

"Well that for one!" Alexis shouts seeing the machine that killed 2 moving before the four of them begin to run before coming to a stop at a ledge. 7 then sees 5 loading a hook with a line attached before shooting it towards a lever as it wraps around it.

"Jump!" 7 shouts as has them use the line to get to the other ledge but the lever moves causing 7 to fall onto a lower ledge before them as the conveyor belt begins moving on Alexis, 5, and 9.

"Move guys." Alexis shouts as she pushes the two males down out of the way of opening doors before the three get running trying to avoid things as they run before 9 tackles them off the conveyor belt and down below onto the ground.

"Hurry quick!" 5 shouts as the machine spots them giving 7 enough time to get away from it while Alexis, 5, and 9 hide from the machine under a metal part. The three then look at each as they hear a ringing sound before the machine goes away from them and 7 lands in front of them.

"What are you waiting for? Keep up." 7 says as they make a run for it in a metal pipe managing to get away from the machine as they then hide outside of the building.

"I knew we shouldn't of come. Why!? Why did you do that!?" 5 shouts sadly before he places both his hands on 9's shoulders.

"Do what? What did he do? 5 tell me what happened now." Alexis says as 5 gives her a sad look.

"5, 10 I'm so sorry. I didn't know that would happen when I put it in the machine. I'm sorry." 9 says.

"Wait you mean your the reason.. No..." Alexis says as she covers her mouth with her hand giving a sad look as she realizes what happened before 7 then places a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"What were you thinking?" 7 asks as 5 turns away from 9 before they see the factory building being started back.

"What is it going to do?" 5 asks scaredly.

"I know where we can find answers." 7 says as Alexis, 5, and 9 follow after her.


	4. The Library

"Keep up." 7 calls as she is walking ahead with Alexis in the library before they come to a room hearing something as 3 and 4 then come out of their hiding spot.

"They've been here? The whole time?" 5 asks happily as the twins come over to 5.

"I can't believe it. I thought this place was abandoned." Alexis says happily as 3 and 4 quickly hug her happy to see her again.

"Twins." 9 says quickly getting the attention of the twins before they hide behind Alexis.

"They've been hiding here. Lost in the past. looking for answers." 7 says as the twins go over to 9 examining him as Alexis and 5 laugh seeing the site.

"They're cataloging." 7 says before 9 lets the twins see the light bulb on his staff as they start examining it.

"We need your help. We awakened something." 7 says as the twins look at her.

"No I awakened something.. Something terrible." 9 says as the twins flicker to each other before putting the light bulb back on 9's staff and going over to a book flipping through pages.

"That's it!" 9 says as the twins and the group then get on a lift before going up to a higher place in the library and then following the twins over to an old newspaper seeing it is about the machine before 4 then uses his optics to show a video about how the machine was created and seeing how the war was started.

"So that's where that monstrosity came from." Alexis says as 4 stops the video as everyone takes in what they just saw.

"But the thing that woke it. It was round and imprinted with strange shapes. The shapes corresponded. It fit perfectly into the machine. As if it were made for it." 9 says as he draws on a paper with an old pen showing what he is trying to describe.

"That's what 6 always draws." Alexis says as 9 turns to her.

"6?" 9 asks.

"2 collected his drawings. He was always studying them." 5 says.

"I have to see them." 9 says as he looks at 5.

"What? Go back to 1? So he can lock us away while this nightmare awakens. Never." 7 says angrily before the others watch her run off.

*Timeskip*

"10 for the moment please stay with the twins. We'll be back soon." 5 says as he and 9 prepare to leave.

"No I want to go with you. There's no telling what will happen." Alexis says insistently.

"Alexis please I'm asking you to do this for your safety. Just stay here with the twins ok. They'll look out for you until we return." 5 says firmly as Alexis looks at him.

"Be careful." Alexis says as she watches 5 and 9 run off as the twins place their hands on her shoulders in attempt to comfort her worrying.


	5. The Seamstress

"Where are they? They should of been back by now." Alexis says as she is pacing around near the entrance to the library as the twins come over to her flickering at her.

"I know. Your telling me that they're alright and shouldn't be worried. Your probably right but still something just doesn't feel fight. Maybe I should go and see what's keeping them." Alexis says as she begins to walk toward the entrance before being tackled down. Alexis then looks to see it is 3 and 4 with worried expressions.

"Alright you two. Point taken I won't leave. No matter how much it's worrying me. You win. Now kindly get off. You two are heavier than you look." Alexis says as she laughs slightly before the two stitchpunks get off her smiling allowing her to get up before the three then hear footsteps and see its the others as the three run over to them.

"Your back!... With 1, 6,7, and 8.. What happened?" Alexis asks worried upon seeing the entire group and 7 with an injury on her leg as 9 helps her over to sit on a book.

"Long story short the cathedral is no longer an option for anyone." 7 says as 5 begins to stitch up the injury on her leg.

"There will be more. Won't there?" 9 asks as 7 nods.

"What? Well it's not safe here." 1 says hearing this.

"But can't help protect us? She's protected each of us before from the cat beast." 6 says as he looks at Alexis.

"10? That woman won't protect us. She will only get us killed if we trust her to do so." 1 says.

"Hey!" Alexis says angrily as 6 goes over to her looking at her knowing he doesn't want her to make a move in anger.

"Alexis stands more of a chance then 8 or any of us do against one of those things." 5 says as 1 gives him a dirty look.

"Well I'm not trusting it. 8 stand look out. I'll search out a safer retreat." 1 says as he and 8 walk off.

*Timeskip*

"Well isn't that a beautiful site." Alexis says as she sees the twins and 6 showing 9 information on the talisman that awoke the machine.

"What is 10?" 7 asks she walks over to Alexis.

"Seeing the others act least acting happy and cheerful even if it is only for some good news." Alexis says.

"That's probably not the only reason the twins are smiling. same with 6." 7 says causing Alexis to look at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" Alexis asks.

"The twins care very much for you I hope you know that. As for 6 he sees you as a sister. You listen to them even when the rest of us won't for whatever the reason. You give them a reason to see life in a different way. You give them hope like you do the rest of us." 7 says.

"Yea right. You guys don't need me to give you hope. Besides the twins act so shy but then act so protective and playful around me if they do care they haven't let me know. 6 he acts like a brother but he has his own way of looking at things. I just try to make sure 8 and 1 don't bully him, 2, and 5. But honestly 1 is right. I can't protect everyone. I wish I would of went with 5 and 9 to rescue 2 when they left. Maybe if I had gotten there sooner he wouldn't of been gone." Alexis says sadly.

"Don't blame yourself Alexis. Nobody knew it would happen. And don't listen to 1 and 8 they're just scared like the rest of us. But I think if you take a closer look at the twins and how they act around you you'll see I'm right. You keep telling me that you haven't found your reason to keep surviving but I think you have even if you don't see it. You've found love and a family." 7 says.

"I still don't quite see it 7 but thanks for talking to me. If anything I needed to hear that." Alexis says as she gives a slight smile.

"Your welcome 10." 7 says as they walk over to the boys listening to them talk as 1 then comes over.

"Dark science. What good does this useless rubbish do us? Forget it!" 1 says as everyone looks at him.

"You know something. What do you know?" 9 asks as he walks over to 1.

"I know enough to leave their ancient evils to molder. Look what they've left us with. Leave it be I say. But you always asking questions! So many pointless questions. Probing! Pushing! like 2! He always had to know too much!" 1 shouts angrily as he tears a piece in the page of the book.

"I was right. You did send him out to die!" 9 shouts angrily.

"What?" Alexis asks mumbling to herself enough to get 6's attention knowing she saw 2 like a father.

"He was old! He was weak! Sometimes one must be sacrificed for the good of many." 1 says admitting to sending 2 to his death.

"You coward!" 7 shouts enraged with Alexis as she jumps at him putting her spear against 1's neck while Alexis shifts to her wolf form showing her fangs growling.

"Traitor! 2 only wanted to help all of us and now because of you he's gone! He wouldn't of been out there if it hadn't been for you!" Alexis says as she growls viciously while the twins and 6 grab her and try to pull her back away from 1 with no avail.

"7, 10 we know what he did was terrible but it won't bring 2 back. Taking vengeance on 1 isn't the answer." 9 says as 7 reluctantly pulls her spear away from 1 as 6 and the twins manage to get Alexis to back away from 1 both females still clearly very angry before 7 then runs off.

"Come with us 10. Please." 6 says as he gets Alexis to follow him and the twins away from the others so she'll calm down.

*Timeskip*

"It'll be ok. Please just stop crying." 6 says as he and the twins try to comfort Alexis best they can.

"Because of him 2 is gone. Regardless of whether or not 1 awoke the machine 2 would never have been out there for the cat beast to have taken him if it wasn't for 1." Alexis says angrily before 3 and 4 then gently take her hands in theirs trying to help her calm down as Alexis hears something and shifts to wolf form growling viciously.

"What's wrong?" 6 asks as he and the twins quickly get alert of their surroundings.

"We're not alone. Just stay behind me." Alexis says as she protectively gets in front of the three stitchpunks before seeing a snake like machine appear in front of them and screech.

"What is that thing!?" 6 shouts before Alexis then jumps at it biting and clawing into it causing it to scream and throw her off as she then lunges and attacks it again before it screeches at her and runs off.

"It's heading towards the others. We gotta warn them." Alexis says as 6, 3, and 4 nod and follow after her. Once arriving they only see 1,5, and 9 before seeing 2's lifeless body on the ground nearby.

"What happened? Where's 7 and 8? Where did 2's body come from?" Alexis asks with fear and worry in her voice.

"That creature it used 2 to hypnotize us and then it took them." 5 says sadly as everyone looks at him.

"We have to go after them!" 9 says pointing in the direction the creature went.

"What? 8? Where's 8?" 1 asks as he wakes up from lying on the ground.

"That thing has them. It's taking them back to the machine." 9 says.

"Then it's too late. We.. We have to get out of here. We must try to find another safe place." 1 says as he quickly begins to back away.

"No more hiding! We're going after them. All of us." 9 says as he goes over to 1.

"Need I remind you the outcome of your last heroic venture!?" 1 asks as everyone but him goes over to 2's body.

"I can't let this happen to them.. To anyone else." 9 says as everyone but 1 looks at him sadly.

*Timeskip*

The group except for 1 then later make a makeshift funeral for 2 as they place him on a piece of a board and let him drift down into a tunnel on water while comforting each other as they watch their friend drift away from them.


	6. Rescue Plan

"I'm going in." 9 says as the group is watching the seekers in the sky while hiding in a barrel.

"I'm coming with you." 5 says as he stops 9 from walking off.

"Me too." Alexis says as she steps forward.

"No 10. You and 5 both need to stay here. I need you here. If I don't make it back destroy it." 9 says as he begins to leave.

"Wait! How?" 5 asks but sees 9 is already gone before looking at the oil on the ground.

"Well then. Let's here it. What's your brilliant scheme?" 1 asks.

"We'll need a full barrel." 5 says as he pulls a match out of his pack.

*Timeskip*

"Why aren't they back yet?" Alexis asks as they get the barrel ready before seeing 9 isn't back with 7 and 8.

"Where are they?" 5 asks.

"It's been too long! We have to do it now!" 1 shouts as he tries to light the barrel only for Alexis to get between him and the barrel making him stop.

"No we can't do it yet! They need more time!" 5 shouts before they then get spotted by a seeker as 5 shoots it's light out while the others help him pull it down but are unable to stop it from sounding it's alarm alerting the machine they are there.

"They're coming. They're coming!" 1 shouts hearing footsteps in the tunnel as 1 then goes over to 5 grabbing the match and lighting it.

"No! Not yet!" 5 shouts as he starts trying to take the match away from 1.

"Let go you fool!" 1 shouts as 5 refuses to let go.

"We're coming!" A voice shouts revealing to be 9 and 7 as they are running while being chased.

"Now!" 5 shouts as the others begin trying to push the barrel as he lights the oil on fire before he and 1 join the others in getting the barrel to begin down the tunnel. The others then duck down seeing the seeker being pulled into the tunnel as 7 and 9 then quickly get out of the tunnel.

"Let's get out of here now before that barrel goes off." Alexis shouts as the group quickly runs to a safe distance before seeing the entire factory going up in flames.


	7. False Victory

Once getting to a safe distance the group see the factory is completely destroyed.

"Good riddance." 1 says.

"It's done." 5 says as they look back to see the twins playing a record on a record player they found.

"Now this is a lovely site Alexis." 7 says as she climbs up to the top of the record player on the arm.

"That this is." Alexis says happily as she laughs watching the others as the twins try to scare 7 but she scares them instead before they come over to Alexis trying to get her to dance with them trying to follow their lead.

"Sound. Sound. Sound." 6 says as he talks into the speaker causing Alexis to laugh slightly at the site before feeling something placed into her hair like fur as she then pulls it out seeing it is a small paper flower.

"Did you two make me this?" Alexis asks as she looks at the twins as they nod shyly causing her to hug them as a thank you while enjoying the celebrating with the others as 5 chases after a record.

"Ahh! The machine! Everybody! The machine! Run away! Ahh!" 5 shouts as he comes running over before everyone then sees the machine behind him as it then grabs him.

"No!" 9 shouts as he is then stopped from running over by 1.

"There's nothing we can do!" 1 shouts as he holds 9 back.

"5 no! Please no!" Alexis shouts as she starts to take off running over for 6 to grab her and keep her back as they all then watch in horror as 5's soul is taken from him and his body is dropped to the ground.

"To the bridge!" 1 says as everyone makes a run for the bridge as 7 is pulling 6 along before he breaks away from her and tries to go back toward the machine before 9 is pulling him back.

"They're trapped! They're trapped inside!" 6 shouts.

"6 come on!" 9 shouts as he and 7 pull 6 along while they run onto the bridge before it starts to break due to the weight of the machine is it hangs onto a rail to keep from falling. 7 then starts to try to cut the rail.

"No! Stop! You mustn't destroy it!" 6 shouts as he runs over to 7.

"Get away 6!" 7 shouts.

"You mustn't destroy it! Don't destroy it! They're trapped! They're trapped! They're inside! they're inside!" 6 shouts as he goes over to 7 as the bridge begins to collapse as 6 is grabbed by the machine as it gets to safety on the cliff. Alexis sees this as 7 and 9 come running over off the bridge as she tries to run towards the machine only to get grabbed back by 7.

"No let me go! I won't lose anybody else. Please let me go!" Alexis shouts as she tries to get away from 7 wanting to help 6.

"There's nothing you can do for him now 10." 7 says as Alexis stops struggling before giving her a fearful and sad look.

"Go back! To the first room! He'll show you! the source!" 6 shouts as the machine then steals his soul before dropping his body into the cliff.

"It must be destroyed." 1 says as he looks over at the machine while it is hanging onto the cliff.

"No. No we can't. Didn't you hear him? They're trapped inside. We can still save them." 9 says as everyone looks at him.

"What? how?" 7 asks with disbelieve.

"We have to find the source. It holds the answer." 9 says.

"We need to destroy it." 7 says.

"7 is right 9. That thing has taken too many of our friends. I won't let it get away with what it's done." Alexis says angrily.

"But there's still a chance." 9 says as they hear the machine trying to get back up the other side of the cliff.

"We're out of time." 1 says seeing this.

"9 they're gone." 7 says.

"Your wrong." 9 says as begins to run off.

"9!" 7 shouts as 9 leaves.

"Let him go." 1 says.


	8. Last Effort Battle

"Fire!" 1 shouts as the group is fire heavy artillery at the machine missing their shot.

"Quickly." 1 says as they begin to reload.

"I now know the truth! the scientist! It's the scientist! He's the source. He gave us his soul." 9 says as he comes running over.

"What are you talking about 9?" Alexis asks.

"The scientist. We are him." 9 says as everyone looks at him.

"Load the canon!" 1 shouts seeing the machine is drawing closer to them.

"Stop! You'll destroy the talisman!" 9 shouts.

"It's too late!" 1 shouts as he pulls the trigger heavily damaging the machine but not enough to destroy it. The group then run seeing the machine is still moving as they then avoid a falling cannon before managing to escape away from the machine as it gets tangled up in some wires and they hide in a tunnel under some equipment.

"We need to take the talisman from the machine. It can be used against it." 9 says as everyone is looking at him while he draws the talisman in the dirt with its symbols.

"But how are we supposed to do that 9? We can't even get near the thing to do any real damage net alone try to get the talisman from it without getting caught." Alexis says.

"I'll lure it to me. Then you'll have a chance." 9 says.

"No. 9 don't do this. What if your wrong?" 7 asks.

"I'll show you how to use it. It'll be ok. This is the sequence." 9 says as the machine finds them causing them to run as it then sets fire to the tunnel and it's explosives causing the group to barely make it out but get thrown in the explosion. As Alexis gets up she sees that 7 is unconscious and the twins are with her as she then slowly walks over to them still being a little under from hitting the ground hard.

"9!" Alexis shouts seeing the machine is now heading towards 9 as 7 wakes up.

"No! Please we can't do this without you!" 7 shouts as she runs over to 9 as she places her arm on his.

"They all died because of me. I started this and now I need to finish it." 9 says as he walks towards the machine as it prepares to take his soul before 1 pushes 9 out of the way causing him to get caught instead.

"No!" 9 shouts before he then takes the talisman from the machine as he then uses the talisman on the machine getting the souls it took back as it then explodes and falls onto 9. The others then run over to 9 before seeing him wake up and is ok.

"You did it!" 7 says happily as she hugs 9.

"No. I didn't. Not yet." 9 says as he holds the talisman.


	9. Saving the Others

Later the group is then waiting as they made a makeshift funeral for the others while 9 is holding the talisman. Just as 9 is about to do the sequence Alexis quickly stops him spotting something on the talisman.

"9 wait please." Alexis says.

"What is it Alexis? We have to set their souls free." 9 says as he looks at her.

"But what if we could bring them back to their old selves?" Alexis asks getting everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" 9 asks.

"9 look at the back of the talisman. I saw a place that looks like a key hole." Alexis says as 9 does as she tells him seeing the key hole.

"Alexis I'm sure it's nothing." 7 says.

"But I'm sure it is. Look." Alexis says as she opens her front and pulls out a metal part that looks like it will fit into the talisman before closing her front back up.

"Where did you get that?" 9 asks.

"It was with me when I awoke. It was with a piece of paper that had my name on it. I had asked 2 about it and he said it was something special that likely went to something and told me to keep it safe. 6 knew about it as well and told me to protect it. I never truly understood what that paper meant or this key till now." Alexis says.

"Alexis did this piece of paper say to save them?" 9 asks.

"Yes why?" Alexis asks as she looks at him.

"It had the same symbols on the talisman on the back but in a different order that said save them. I saw it when i was in the first room. It had your name on it. Could it be possible that that key will bring them back?" 9 asks.

"But what if it doesn't?" 7 asks as the twins give them concerned looks.

"But 7 we owe it to them to try. I don't think the scientist would of left it with instructions if it wasn't meant to help us. Please we have to try. What else have we got to loose?" Alexis asks as 7 nods hesitantly before Alexis gives the key to 9 as he puts it into the talisman with a perfect fit before then doing the sequence and placing the talisman on the ground. The group then back away before seeing their friends souls come out one by one and return to their old stitchpunk selves.

"They're back!" Alexis shouts happily.

"We're alive?" 5 asks as Alexis runs over hugging him, 2, and 6.

"How are we even here?" 1 asks.

"Well the person you said wouldn't help us just saved your lives." 7 says as 1 and 8 look at Alexis.

"I think you owe someone an apology." 5 says as he smiles.

"Oh forget the apology I'm just happy everyone is alright." Alexis says as 9 and 7 smile.

"Well that's all well and good but there's still the matter of where we're going to live." 1 says as 8 nods in agreement with him.

"1 has a point. What happens next?" 7 asks.

"I'm not sure exactly. But this world is ours now. It's what we make of it." 9 says.


	10. Expressing Love

A week later Alexis is sitting in her room she shared with the twins inside an old building the group found by herself humming as she is straightening up the room when she soon feels two pairs of hands on her arm. Alexis then quickly looks down to see the twins looking at her smiling.

"Oh hello you two. What are you doing here? I thought you went with 7 to explore." Alexis says as the twins shake their heads no before pulling her arm leading her over to their makeshift bed.

"Is soemthing wrong? You two seem to be acting a bit well strange." Alexis says as the twins look at her and nod.

"Is someone hurt?" Alexis asks as the twins shake their heads no.

"Is there a beast outside or something?" Alexis asks curiously but receive the same response again.

"Guys I'm sorry but I dont understand. You nod your heads something is wrong but then shake your heads no when I ask what is wrong. I don't fully understand what is wrong... Look can I ask you guys something.. or well tell you actually?" Alsxis asks as the twins look at each before placing their hands on alexis's showing their listening.

"Listen a while back when we were hiding in the library with the others 7 told me something. She told me that you guys cared for me. Like more than a friend... I'm not sure if it's true but well I return the feeling for you both... But I could of just took it wrong and you both not care for me that way." Alexis says as the twins look at her with curious looks causing her to feel it was their way of saying no.

"I'm sorry. I shouldnt of said anything. I'll leave... Hey! What ar-" Alexis then gets cut off by the twins tackling her back onto the bed with 3 kissing her on the lips and 4 gently leaving kisses on her neck causing her to blush as they pull away and look at her.

"Does this mean you both feel the same?" Alexis asks as the twins nod before switching places with what they were doing before pulling away again as Alexis then looks down noticing a green light glowing from the three of them in their fronts immediately causing Alexis to cover her front from it shining through her clothing only for 3 and 4 go move her hands away and pin them at her side.

"I'm not extremely familiar with soul bonding but I know it's the reason for the green glow... We don't have to do anything though." Alexis says shyly as the twins look at each other before 4 begins to play with her blonde fur while 3 begins to try and get Alexis's clothing off wanting to see more of her light. One out of the clothing Alexis then looks away fro the two males shyly as they smile before gently Alexis's front wanting her light to shine more. Alexis then submitted and relaxed more allowing the twins to explore and do as they liked trusting them before noticing all of them are glowing brighter than before. 4 then quickly moved behind Alexis wrapping his arms around her and begins to plant kisses on her neck while 3 moves in front if her more before he begins to try finding her opening.

"Trying to find my opening?" Alexis asks noticing this as 4 nods causing Alexis to chuckle slightly and unlatch her opening in her side giving the twins full view of her metal body and soul inside.

"Ah!" Alexis then moaned slightly as her soul flared up before seeing 3 gently trailing his fingers through her soul while 4 is cataloguing it making Alexis blush at being studied. 3 and 4 then moved a bit away from Alexis until both were in front of her before looking at each other and then opening their fronts showing their bright and eager souls to her. The two makes then look at Alexis as if expecting an answer.

"Are you wanting me to give an ok?" Alexis asks receiving a nod from the two librarian twins.

"You don't have to wait for me to say yes. I told you I feel the same. Its ok." Alexis says receiving bright smiles from the twins before they gently push her back down on her back and move to where both are hovering over her with their souls inches apart.

"Are you both sure about this? I know that soul bonding is a lot more serious than the other way for stitchpunks to mate. Are you sure you really want me as your mate?" Alexis asks nervously as the twins smile before rubbing their souls against hers causing intense pleasure for the three. After a while of this the twins then notice Alexis's soul shining far brighter than before as she cries out from it before her soul then wines down showing she has hit her climax as the two males then shortly follow after her before collapsing next to Alexis wrapping their arms around her protectively.

"I love you both." Alexis says as both the stitchpunks smile happily at her before both kissing her on the cheek showing they feel the same. The three then close their openings back up before hearing footsteps and seeing 2 appear in the room with 5.

"Oh uh were we interrupting something?" 5 asks seeing 3 and 4 sitting on the ground with Alexis.

"Oh um no. You weren't interrupting anything. Is something wrong?" Alexis asks.

"No dear just wanted to see if you would of liked to help us work on some inventions together. But we can see your busy with 3 and 4 so well come back later. Just this time keep the curtain across the opening to the room." 2 says causing Alexis, 3, and 4 to blush slightly realizing he knows what the did.

"You two take care of her." 5 says as the twins smile and nod before he and 2 leave. Just as Alexis then goes to get up she feels herself pulled back down by the twins as they climb on top of her giving her innocent smiles.

"You guys wanna go again? Or you just wanna stay here with me longer?" Alexis asks as the twins gently kiss her before trying to find her opening again showing they wanna go again.

"Alright then. I don't mind to go again. but first let's close the curtain though." Alexis says as the twins smile at her.


End file.
